


Scripting Desires

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Actor & Screenwriter AU [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a screenwriter on a HBO tv show, Robin is an actor who plays the main character's love interest. She writes steamy love scenes between the two leads, and he and his co-star sizzle while acting them out...but both are secretly using each other as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripting Desires

Regina propped herself against the headboard as she watched John slamming Dorothea up against the wall in a mess of eager lip-locks, tearing clothing, and passionate moans.

The editing on this scene was spectacularly well done. The lighting, the background music...it was just as perfect as she’d imagined it while writing.

She let the remote droop in her hand as she glanced over at the open word processor on her laptop.

She’d finished most of her assigned parts for the completion of the time travel arc. All that was left was a steamy reunion scene they’d requested for the season 3a premiere.

Putting it off until the airing of the last few episodes of season 2a had been a somewhat calculated move. Seeing the characters coming to life on screen would help serve as inspiration, maybe even a little bit too much inspiration, since she had insider knowledge of what was going on behind the scenes. Such as the fact that Robin and Zelena had been at each other’s throats while filming this episode, or that they hadn’t used doubles which meant that every inch of skin being broadcast on screen was his…

She forced herself to stop. She shouldn’t entertaining those kinds of thoughts!

Regina reached over to her nightstand to finish off her cup of tea before it got cold. 

On screen, John and Dorothea slept peacefully in each other’s arms, having finally acted on the sexual tension between them, while, on the floor next to the bed, the message “Headquarters: 911” flashed across the screen of John’s frantically buzzing phone.

The setting cut away a nighttime shot of the London skyline slowly being enveloped in thick, black fog, and the final scene was a close up of Killian Jones, or rather, Abaddon, watching from the distance with an evil smirk on his face.

‘To be continued…’ scrolled across the screen as the credits began to roll.

Swallowing the last sip of her tea, Regina set her mug aside and used the remote to scroll to the feed of viewer comments.

_“GAAAHHH! Can you believe that ending?! Is it next week yet???”_

_“Holy $#@^!”_

_“OMG, I’m on the edge of my seat here, but can we talk about the fact that it’s finally canon, tho?”_

_“YES!!! They got together! I’m so happy!”_

_“LOL! You can’t keep a demon down, bitches!”_

_“Damn that was hot! I need a cold shower now!”_

_“Marry me, Killian!”_

_“Jothea forever!”_

_“I knew it! I knew a Regina Mills episode wouldn’t let us down! She’s the ultimate Jothea shipper.”_

Regina laughed to herself sarcastically. If only that were it! 

Being a fangirl for one’s own show would have been less embarrassing than the truth, that she had mild crush on the lead actor.

Anyone could see that he was good looking and flirtatious, but, even worse, he was actually very genuine, and funny, and…nice.

A part of her almost wished he was as much of a prima donna as Zelena Weston so that she could have hated him.

Except she could never truly wish for that because he’d become such a good friend in a time when she didn’t have many.

She sighed. That was the exact reason she didn’t want to be thinking decidedly unplatonic things about him. Of course, that also made the fact that she was expected to keep writing sex scenes he’d be acting out awkward.

Speaking of…time to stop stalking fan comments and get some work done!

Regina turned off the TV, picked up her laptop, and put in her earbuds to start up some light music for background noise.

It took her about 45 minutes to knock out a preliminary draft of the reunion scene in its entirety. It’d require extensive editing before she could submit to the creative director, but at least she had words on paper in a coherent order.

Taking of the headphones, she hit ‘save’, closed the laptop and set it aside. She’d take care of edits later.

She pulled the second pillow out from behind her back and tossed it aside, resting one hand behind her head as she clenched her thighs together to try to soothe some of the ache between them.

There was the other problem with writing steamy sex scenes.

It was times like these she wished she was the type of person for whom a cold shower worked, but, when she was feeling this way, the only effective things were a toe curling orgasm or just waiting it out for a few hours.

The problem with waiting it out for a few hours, though, was that it would make getting to sleep impossible, and she’d hoped to get started early tomorrow and finish all the Christmas shopping in one trip.

"Oh, to hell with it!" she muttered, deciding that she wasn't going to feel guilty about getting off on her own writing. Afterall, if the fan-sites were anything to go by she wasn't the only one who did!

Closing her eyes, she slid her free hand under the waistband of her pajamas-

Which of course was the moment her phone started chiming.

Groaning in frustration, she pulled her left hand from behind her head and picked up the phone.

The word ‘Robin’ glared at her from the screen.

Difficult to not think that was instant karma!

Quickly moving her fingers back to a G-rated location, she hit the answer button, "Hello?"

“Shite!” he swore into the phone, “Sorry, the call had already gone through when I remembered you weren’t in London anymore. I’d hoped to just hang up before I woke you.”

She glanced at the clock, 12:45 AM.

“That’s alright I was awake,” she answered, “Some reason for the early morning call, though?”

“We’re on a 20 minute break,” he explained, “Been filming since 5 AM, and not looking to stop until late tonight. The director wants to get as much last minute shooting in as possible before we close up for Christmas.”

“Are you flying home tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I was actually checking in to see if you wanted grab a pint when I got in, but…”

“Well, I’m game if you really want to come to California just for a beer…” she said dryly.

“Don’t joke. After three weeks of filming in the snow, I’m sorely tempted!”

They both laughed.

“It might not hurt to get your pale ass some sun,” Regina winced and squeezed her eyes shut, kicking herself the moment the words left her mouth. Covering the voice piece, she swore under her breath. What was she thinking? It was too late, and she was too worked up to be having one of their back and forth’s right now!

“Robin?” she asked, cautiously.

“I’m sorry,” he answered, “I’m just a little surprised-”

“Robin, I didn’t mean-”

“Tell me. Do you spend a lot of time contemplating my arse?” he asked, the laughter evident in his voice.

That bastard!

She huffed. 

Well if he was going trot out his ego she wasn’t about to just give up even after her little misstep!

Relaxing back into her pillow, she shrugged, “I’m just saying, it did look a little pasty a few hours ago.”

“Ah,” he answered, no longer teasing, “So you saw the episode I take it?”

“Yeah, did you? How? It only just aired in America.”

“I paid to stream the first airings online,” he answered, “It’s always a bit masochistic to watch your own performance, but I can never resist seeing the finished product.”

“I know what that’s like,” she muttered, “How’s _Savior_ going?”

“On schedule, luckily,” he answered, “Assuming things keep going the way they are, I should be able to manage just a few trips back and forth once the show starts back up. Though, I’m definitely not doing this again for a while. My role is only supporting. I don’t know how actors who lead in major films while having regular roles on tv do it!”

She chuckled, “I know. Work never stops in this industry. Officially I’m on vacation, but I’ve spent most of my time since I’ve been in LA catching up with old contacts. Never know when you might suddenly need a new job!”

“Right,” he agreed before clearing his throat, “Listen I’m sorry to do this since I’m the one who called you, but the director’s motioning for us to start getting back...”

I understand,” she said, “We’ll talk again some other time.  
“Yes, we should. You owe me that drink I mentioned,” he answered.

Regina smiled into the phone, “I guess I do.”


End file.
